


Fishbait

by fauxtrots



Category: My Chemical Romance, ferard - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxtrots/pseuds/fauxtrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guys, can you see Frank?"</p><p>"HAHA no!"</p><p>"I'm serious.  He's gone!  Fuck!  Help me find him!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishbait

"SUMMER BREAK BITCHES!" Gerard yelled in the faces of his four best friends, one of them being his brother, Mikey, and another being his boyfriend, Frank.  The four teenagers' expressions bursted with happiness at the excitement that would be coming this summer: they had a meeting with an indie label the next month.  This was the boys' dream, to finally get signed and make people happy by playing their punk pop music with enthusiasm.  They knew that this meeting could change their lives forever, and they weren't willing to let anything get in the way of that.    
  
"You guys still coming to lake house with us tonight?" Mikey asked Ray and Bob whilst motioning to Gerard, Frank, and himself.  
  
"Sure thing.  We wouldn't miss this for the world.  I mean, think of all the practicing we could get in..." Ray began, but his voice faded when he noticed Bob rolling his eyes.  
  
Bob cut in, "I think we all should just relax; have a little fun.  It's the first night of summer break and we should party a little.  GET WASTED!"  
  
The boys smiled in agreement as they piled into the cramped compartments of Gerard's car.  Frank sat beside him in the passenger seat, despite being the smallest, & Ray, Bob, and Mikey had thighs overlapped in order to fit "comfortably."    
  
"Just to let you guys know, we're taking the SUV later, so no worries when it comes to bags and shit.  There'll be enough space," Gerard reassured, taking Frank's hand in doing so.  
  
The relieved sigh of the squished males resonated throughout the small car as it was pulled in to the Way's driveway.  Frank hopped out of the passenger seat, quickly pulling open the back doors, which in turn caused Bob to fall out to the ground, Mikey landing on top of him.    
  
"Geez, Mikey.  I didn't know you were like that," Bob mocked.  Mikey rolled his eyes in protest while pushing up off his hands.  Gerard came over to Frank, wrapping his arm around his waist and placed a kiss against his hairline.  The silence was relaxing, but it was broken by a scream.  
  
"AH SHIT!" Ray exclaimed, tugging his afro out of the closed door, "Your car sucks major ass, Gerard."  
  
Gerard smiled and the five boys made their way inside the cool house.  "Welcome to our humble abode," Gerard announced, waving his arms like a host.  
  
"Uh, We've been here before, you idiot," Bob smiled while punching him in the arm.  
  
Mikey cut in, "Okay.  Make yourselves comfortable.  Food and shit's in the kitchen.  Yadayadayada, yea."  
  
Immediately, Bob, Ray, and Mikey dashed off to the kitchen in hopes of finding tons of food.  Upon finding some, the sat contently at the island in the center of the kitchen, eating the food they had just discovered.  
  
Back in the living room, Gerard pulled Frank close to him and whispered in his ear, "Hey, why aren't you talking very much today?"  
  
Frank leaned his head on the taller male's chest and sighed, "I was hoping it'd just be you & me tonight."  
  
Gerard lowered his voice, mumbling against the delicate skin of Frank's neck, "There'll be _plenty_ of FeeGee time tonight.  I'll be sure of it."  Frank smiled against his chest and snaked his arms around Gerard's back.  Gerard responded by kissing Frank's lips softly, as if to reassure any doubts he had.    
  
"I love you, Gee."  
  
"I love you too, Frankie."  
  
Their sweet silence was interrupted by the metallic sound of the garage door opening, causing Ray to yell, "Hey lovebirds!  Your mom's home, so let's get the fuck out of here and to the lake!"  He punched his hand in the air for extra emphasis.    
  
"Ray, language," Mrs. Way let her appearance known as she scolded the red head.  "Alright, you guys ready to head out?" They all nodded.  "Okay, let's get going then."  
  
The three wild boys darted down the stairs and into the garage so fast that Mrs. Way was almost knocked off her feet.  Gerard chuckled at this amd took Frank's hand, slowly stroking it with his thumb.   Mrs. Way smiled at her oldest son amd his boyfriend.  She's happy they had each other, whether or not homosexuality was wrong.  Frank had pulled Gerard out of his long-fought depression, and she couldn't be more thrilled.  She knew what they had was more than sex amd lust: it was love in the truest kind, amd she would support them no matter what.   
  
When Frank and Gerard finally got to the car, the rest of the clan were already buckled in and urging them to walk faster.    
  
"Hey!  We want to sit there!" Gerard protested as he saw the three back seats were already taken.  
  
"You two should really spend some time apart from eachother.  Go sit in the bucket seats!" Mikey retorted, causing Frank to scowl.  "Nice kitty," he said while pushing his brother up to the second row of seats.    
  
"Fuck you, Michael," Gerard harshly said, but smiled, letting Mikey know there were no hard feelings.  Mrs. Way shot her son a warning glare.  "Sorry, Mom," Gerard apologized for his horrible language.  
  
Once everyone was settled-that meant Mikey, Bob, and Ray in the back seats, Gerard in one of the bucket seats, Frank on the floor of the car leaning against him, and Mrs. Way driving-they made their way out of the garage and on to the highway.  
  
The two hour car ride consisted of endless singing, food fights, & other squabbles.  Mrs. Way constantly looked in her rearview mirror, watching the teenager's destroy her car with all their crap.  She sighed a few times and kept telling them how excited she was to be going with her friend out to dinner that night so she wouldn't have to be with the boys.  They laughed at her and continued to throw fruit snacks at eachother to no prevail.  At one point in time, a stain showed up on the seat and none of them knew what it was.  So before they could come to a conclusion, they quickly covered it with a towel and forgot about it.  
  
"And we're here!" Mrs. Way said relieved as she jumped out of the driver's seat and unlocked the front door of the lakehouse.  "Get your stuff before you come in," she called out to the boys before closing the door.  
  
The males tumbled out of the car once again and sprinted to the trunk, grabbing their bags and other nessasities.  Once all the young men had gotten their suitcases, they pushed eachother out of the way for the glory of being the first one inside.    
  
"Sorry boys, but I was the first one inside," Donna mocked.  They stuck their tongues out as she continued, "Okay, two to a room.  One of you can fight for the single.  Rules:" she began saying, but the boys just rolled their eyes.  She said louder this time, "Rules: no girls in the bedroom..."  
  
"That should be easy.  No problem there, Mom," Gerard chuckled, earning a quiet giggle from Frank.  
  
"Okay...No smoking in the house..."  
  
"You mean I have to go outside to smoke?" Mrs. Way nodded.  "But I could fucking tan!"  
  
The tired mother shrugged him off & continued, "No swimming in the lake after dark, and no alcohol without my supervision."  
  
The boys all silently laughed in there heads, 'cause, hey, that's not gonna happen.  Frank's smile got really big, & instantly all the boys knew what they'd be smoking in a matter of minutes.  
  
Before they knew it, Mrs. Way walked out the front door, a bottle of wine in hand, leaving the boys alone at the lakehouse.  Gerard looked at Frank seriously, "You got the goods?"  
  
"Ugh, Gerard.  You make it sound like you're talking about sex," Mikey said cringing.  
  
"Hey, maybe I was," Gerard smirked at Frank, causing him to blush a little.  
  
"Yea, I got the stuff," Frank agreed, walking into the room he & Gerard would be sharing and started unzipping his suitcase.  Itside, not only clothes existed, but bottles of vodka, bongs and pot, and ecstasy tablets.  The boys gawked in amazement while settling down on the ground into a circle.  Frank sat next to Gerard, setting up the bong hungrily.  He lit it & took the first hit, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs as well as the room.  Passing it on to Gerard, he blew out the smoke through his nose, making himself look somewhat like a dragon.    
  
They past around the bong a few more times till the high was starting to kick in.  Obnoxious laughter started when Bob exclaimed, "Ha!  Gerard, you look like Jesus!"   
  
"Hahahaha!  Fuck man!  I am Jesus!"  
  
Frank looked at Ray and told him he looked like a cloud, which in turn caused Ray to do his "cloud dance."    
  
Time past and the boys wanted more than just the pot, so they settled on popping the ecsatsy tablets and washing them down with vodka.  A lethal combination, they knew, but there was nothing stopping them.  They went through bottles of vodka and they could hardly stand up, but all hurried to strip their clothes when Bob proposed, "I think it's time for a little midnight swim.  Don't you think, my dears?"  
  
Jumping into the lake, they all spread out, not knowing where each other were.  A few minutes into the swim, Frank screamed out, "Ouch!  A fish just bit my dick!  Fuck!"    
  
As he said that, Gerard appeared out of the water in front of his face, "That wasn't a fish."  
  
Mikey heard and gasped, "Go get a room, you fuckers!"  He laughed & scurried over to where Bob & Ray were.    
  
Gerard whispered low into Frank's ear, "We really should go get a room."  Frank agreed, nodding happily and followed Gerard who was now swimming in front of him.  
  
Gerard slowly, but surely made his way up the ladder leading to the deck.  He turned around to say something to Frank, but was surprised when he didn't see him.  "Uh Frank?" he called out, desperate to find his lover.  "FRANK?!"  Still no answer.  "Guys, can you see Frank?"  
  
"HAHA no!"  
  
"I'm serious.  He's gone!  Fuck!  Help me find him!" Gerard scrambled around, slighly cold from the lack of clothing.  He immediatly sobered up as fear consumed him.  The fours boys strained their eyes through the dark night searching for the small teen.  Gerard ran into the house in search of a flashlight.  Upon finding one, he ran back outside & shone the light across the lake.  In a little bay, Gerard saw a figure.  Black hair tangled with itself.  Attached to it, Frank, head down, floating around motionless.  
  
Gerard stood stock still at the sight, breath catching in his throat, unable to say anything.  Mikey walked to where his older brother stood and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Gerard continued to stare at the figure, but raised his finger to point to it.  Mikey followed with his eyes to the sight Gerard had seen.  "Fuck," he whispered, tears starting to consume his eyes.  
  
Before Mikey could stop him, Gerard dove in the water, rushing over to the motionless body of his boyfriend.  He grabbed ahold of him, swimming them back to safety.  
  
He layed him down softly, contamplating whether or not to perform CPR on the small boy.  But whilst seeing the purple tinge Frank's lips had to them, he knew there was nothing that could be done to save him.  He was dead.  Gone.  Nonexistent to the world, and Gerard blamed himself.    
  
He had introduced Frank to the world of drugs and alcohol, and as punishment, the drugs amd alcohol had taken his beloved Frankie away from him.  He pressed his lips against Frank's one last time before settling his head against his chest, hoping, praying for a heartbeat.  Nothing came and he knew, without a doubt, that Frank, his lover, his best friend, was gone forever.


End file.
